It's Up to You
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: The stakes are raised. All who fall before the Supreme Dragon King Zarc will die. Even still, they keep fighting, for the hope that they can bring their friends back... (AU starting from episode 136. Character Deaths galore.)
1. Shiun'in Sora

**A/N: GOSH DARN IT MUSES WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?!**

 **Ugh.** _ **This**_ **time it has nothing to do with FusedShipping, actually. My muses just got, really disappointed by the fact that none of the characters that have lost to Zarc have died or been like critically injured or something. The stakes** _ **should**_ **be extremely high, but for** _ **some**_ **reason they aren't. I mean, if it's because everyone keeps interfering in the Duel rather than let it end and start fresh, I guess I could understand, but** _ **still**_ **.**

 **This AU is going to remedy that. The people that lose to Zarc** _ **will**_ **die. This fic will be following the thoughts of the ARC-V characters as they pass the Pendulum on to the next one (meaning that while there might be a** _ **mention**_ **of the legacy characters, there won't be a** _ **focus**_ **on them). If this is not your cup of tea, please leave this fic immediately.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

…

…

…

… _Why… why does it… hurt so much… to breathe…?_

…

…

…

Green eyes slowly open, expecting to find answers, but see only a chaotic swirl of red and darkness. The boy tries to sit up, but barely moves an inch before his arms give out. He tastes blood in his mouth, and can feel it in the back of his throat.

Shiun'in Sora is dying.

…

…

…

… _I couldn't do it… I couldn't save Yuya…_

…

…

…

The Pendulum— _Yuya's_ Pendulum—is cold in his hands. He's surprised he even has the strength to still hold onto it. It offers him no comfort at all. Yuya didn't respond from within the _monster_ that bore his face, no matter how hard Sora and Edo had tried.

Someone calls his name, and a bitter smile makes its way onto Sora's face.

…

…

…

… _How fitting… that it's_ you _who shows up to help…_

…

…

…

Sora opens his eyes again. This time, amidst the haze, he can barely make out Kurosaki Shun's face. "K—" Sora stops, coughing violently. The metallic taste in his mouth gets worse. "Kurosaki… The rest is… up to you…" He knows he can't sit up, so he just moves his arm, holding out the Pendulum. "You… you have to… bring Yuya back…"

Shun takes the Pendulum.

…

…

…

… _Who knew… that I'd ever… trust an Xyz User… this much…_

…

…

…

Sora lets his hand fall back to his side. His own heartbeat hurts now, and what little sight he had left is gone. His time's almost up, and that very thought makes him panic. He desperately gasps in air, which only makes everything hurt even more. He doesn't want to die, but then again, who _would_ when they had so much left to do?

A hand tightly clasps his shoulder. "You don't have to worry. Leave it to me."

…

…

…

… _Thanks, Kurosaki…_

…

…

…

His breaths are more shallow now, and the tears have long since stopped. There's nothing more he can do… he lost to Zarc, and this is the price. He just wishes that he could have saved Yuya… just like Yuya had saved _him_ …

…

…

…

… _I'm sorry Yuya… Please… come back to us…_

…

…

…

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, Sora's death.**

 **I have no regrets. *Thinks about who the next chapter is going to be about* …I have all the regrets.**

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, which is clearly a good thing or else half the cast would be dead.)**_


	2. Kurosaki Shun

**A/N: HERE WE ARE AGAIN GUYS.**

 **Ugh. This one, like,** _ **physically**_ **hurt me to write. Sora's part was** _ **relatively**_ **easy since he's nowhere close to being one of my favorite characters. But** _ **Shun**_ **.** _ **Shun**_ **is my** _ **second favorite character**_ **, after Reiji. I wish I could just, skip over this chapter (episode 139 gave me** _ **quite**_ **the bit of ideas to work with), but I promised that** _ **EVERYONE**_ **would die and I have to go in order, so I'll suck it up and do this.**

 **With that said, get out your choice of some sad music—for some reason, I personally chose "World of Scattering Flowers" from** _ **Bravely Default**_ **for this chapter—and make sure you've got your tissues nearby.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Kurosaki Shun has lived the past year knowing that each day could be his last. He's seen death claim comrades one after the other, for Academian soldiers did not always card the people they defeated. He's learned to swallow his grief and keep pressing on; mourning during the war would only be a hindrance. But for his time to come _now_ , after he'd promised the dying Sora that he would finish this and save Yuya? That he'd done everything he could to reach Yuto, only to fall after only a single turn?

The Pendulum digs into his palm when he tries clenching his fists; a harsh reminder of his complete and utter _failure_. It's all he can do not to scream; his injuries are finally catching up to him, all at once, and the pain is beyond compare. The wind whipping past him as he falls _burns_.

" _KUROSAKI! KAITO!"_ someone bellows. It's Gongenzaka, running to the edge of the highway—his Duel Disk is on, but it's because he's already interfered in the Duel and so him Summoning a monster to catch them is out of the question. Based on the direction they're falling, there's no way Gongenzaka can catch either of them.

His grip on the Pendulum tightens again, and with every ounce of his strength he throws it in the direction he thinks Gongenzaka is. He's fallen too far to see if Gongenzaka catches it or if he threw it wrong or _something_ , but it's out of his hands now.

…

…

… _It's up to you now, Gongenzaka… save Yuya… and Yuto…_

…

…

The thought of his friend brings back a rush of memories. When he'd first met Yuto—so many years ago. When he'd introduced Yuto to Ruri—that thought chokes him up, but he won't cry. He can't cry until it's all over, and it isn't _going_ to be over before he lands, so he absolutely won't let those tears fall.

His heart aches just thinking about his sister. She's still inside Academia, somewhere.

…

…

… _Ruri, I'm so sorry… I couldn't save you, but… I'm glad we were at least able to see each other again…_

…

…

… _And Yuto… don't blame yourself…_

…

…

… _Goodbye…_

…

…

* * *

 **A/N: *Incoherent noises of feels***

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Probably a good thing since Shun and Reiji would've stolen like all of the spotlight.)**_


	3. Gongenzaka Noboru

**A/N: Welp, muses didn't want to work on an essay for English, so naturally this happened.**

 **Gongenzaka and Sawatari aren't even in my top ten favorite character list (although I** _ **do**_ **think Gongenzaka is cool), and my muses don't even particularly** _ **like**_ **Sawatari at all, but they still hit me right in the feels with this chapter.**

 **So, yeah. Feels.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

There is no preparing himself for the heat and pain rushing through his body as _Supreme King Servant Dragon - Clear Wing's_ effect explodes in his face. He barely registers flying through the air and landing _hard_ on his back, his vision spinning into darkness, and a vague ringing in his ears until he's roughly shaken awake by someone.

Gongenzaka manages to open one eye and sees Sawatari is the one shaking him. Sawatari's mouth is moving too, but Gongenzaka's ears are still ringing so all he can hear is that low ringing and maybe a mumble or two from the other boy. From the look on Sawatari's face, he's probably begging Gongenzaka not to die. But the man can tell his time is almost up. He's failed to stop Zarc.

…

…

… _But… Yuya, he heard me. He had to…_

…

…

In a way, he's glad that Sawatari is the one with him at the end. He, he would _hate_ for Yuzu to be the one with him. He's not sure where she is, but at least she doesn't have to witness this. It would _break_ her, and Gongenzaka doesn't want that that to happen to his best friend. So he thrusts aside all thoughts of pain the best he can and holds out the Pendulum. "Sawatari… you saw it too… he reacted to the word 'entertainment'…"

The blonde-and-brown-haired teen draws both of his hands back immediately. "No, no way, I'm not taking that. You—you're not gonna die!"

But Gongenzaka will have none of that, and presses the bloodstained pendant into one of his friend's hands, and tightly grips it to make sure Sawatari doesn't just throw it back at him. With his free hand, he removes his Duel Disk, slides his Deck out of the slot for the last time, and holds it out too. "Sawatari, you're a far better Entertainment Duelist than me. You—" He has to stop in order to clear his throat of blood. So much blood.

"Gongenzaka…"

…

…

… _Not yet… I have to…_

…

…

Gongenzaka's strength is fading. It takes all of his effort to keep his hand grasped tightly around Sawatari's, and even more to keep speaking. "…You can, do it… reach Yuya's heart," he says. He thinks of Sora and Kurosaki and Edo and Kaito. They've all given their lives for this too. "We're all… counting on you… and Jack…"

"But, Jack—" Sawatari cuts himself off and looks away. "…Okay. Okay, Gon. The—the Super Ultra H-Hyper Strong—" he chokes back a sob, "—Steadfast Sawatari Shingo will definitely rescue Yuya! You can count on it!"

…

…

… _Good… then… Yuya… you'll definitely… you'll definitely…_

…

…

Gongenzaka closes his eyes and smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: *Internal screaming***

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, since I would've totally given the man Gongenzaka more time in the spotlight if I did.)**_


	4. Akaba Leo

**A/N: I bet you all were expecting Sawatari's chapter now, but nope! His is** _ **next**_ **chapter.**

 **…Why is** _ **Leo**_ **getting a chapter, you might ask? It's** _ **not**_ **because I'm trying to pad out the amount of time I have before I have to write Reiji's chapter. Nope. Not at all. It has to do with what I have planned for both Sawatari's and Reiji's respective chapters. Also because the way Reiji saved Leo in the actual anime just… bothers me for some reason, I guess.**

 **This was, interesting to write, to say the least.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Akaba Leo has been more than willing to throw down his life if it meant stopping Zarc. Despite what his son said, Leo still believes—still _knows_ —that the creation of the Supreme King Dragon is his own fault. Since he'd gotten the four cards back, he certainly hadn't been planning on doing that, though. _Especially_ not meaninglessly; the cards are in his Graveyard now, destroyed by one of Zarc's cards. Every last part of his plan, and it's a _failure_ in the end. He didn't even get to see Ray.

He is numb while he's flung through the air by Zarc's card. Was there a point in _any_ of this? He should have _known_ that the same plan wouldn't work twice. He should have _known_ that Zarc would have a way to get rid of the cards that had split him apart last time. But he'd blinded himself with the idea of getting Ray back, and now he's paying the price.

When he hits the brick barrier of a nearby castle wall, he hears the sound of bones cracking, and by all rights he should be dead or unconscious from an impact that hard, but he's not. Everything hurts _beyond_ imagine, but he's still awake, still fully conscious for the moment that gravity decides that he's not stuck to the wall and begins to fall…

…until _someone_ catches him by wrapping one arm under and around his elbow. He's absolutely stunned that _anyone_ is trying to save him, even more so that it's his _son_. After _everything_ he's done to Reiji, and to Himika, Reiji's _still_ trying to save his life. Leo looks up and sees the strain on his son's face. "Reiji… why?"

His son flinches and the hand he has on the wall slips. The sudden drop makes Leo's heart leap into his throat, but Reiji immediately catches him again, this time gripping his forearm tightly with both of his hands. "…Why?" Reiji repeats. He looks away. "Because… even after everything you've done… even though I have every right to hate you… you're still my father. I cannot and _will_ not let my resentment stop me from saving you. So please, give me your other hand!"

…

…

… _You really, you really haven't changed, Reiji…_

…

…

Leo smiles sadly and shakes his head. He knows, by the fact that he can barely feel his fingers much less his arm, that even if he _does_ manage to move it up, it isn't going to change the fact that Reiji can't pull him up. He can already feel himself slipping, and his son just isn't quite strong enough.

" _Please_ Father! I don't want to lose you!"

…

…

 _("I don't want to lose my father!")_

…

…

He sees the same desperation in his son's eyes that he'd seen in Ray's when she stole the four cards.

It hurts almost more than when he'd lost her.

He has no right to care about his son, not after abandoning him and Himika all those years ago, but he still _remembers_ , he remembers the time before he'd gotten his memories of the United World back. He remembers Reiji's innocent smile when he'd defeated Leo in a Duel for the very first time. He remembers how proud he'd been when Reiji took an interest in his work, how Himika scolded him for keeping Reiji up for hours on end showing their son all sorts of things to do with the Leo Corporation. It had been, simpler then.

…

…

… _It's far too late for regrets. I made my choice, I chose Ray._ Ray _, not_ Reiji…

…

…

He knows he's going to die soon; if it's not the fall, then it will be to his injuries from hitting the wall, for the pain is finally setting in and his entire torso is _burning_. There's still so much he wants to— _has_ to—say, and not enough time for it all. "Reiji—"

"Don't you _dare_ start," Reiji hisses through closed teeth, cutting off any last words his father was trying to say. "You're _not_ going to die here, just help me—!"

The castle shakes violently, so bad it _tilts_ , from Zarc deciding to blast the base of the hovering island. Reiji has to use one arm to grip the wall in order to keep _himself_ from falling over. The movement jerks Leo farther away from his son, who is now struggling with every ounce of his strength to not let go.

"Ngh… Father…!"

A single tear slides down Leo's cheek.

He looks up at his son again and wishes for all the time in the world to say what he needs to. But he knows it's a fruitless wish, so instead he chooses to say…

"I believe in you, Reiji. Don't lose."

His arm slips out of Reiji's grasp.

* * *

 **A/N: Somehow, this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Okay then.**

 **See you next time for Sawatari.**

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. I would've totally given Leo and Zarc more screen time, and given them their proper tragic villain treatment instead of what the anime did.)**_


	5. Sawatari Shingo

**A/N: I got sick at the end of last week, so naturally I worked on this a bit then, and now I've actually gotten around to finishing it. Turned out better than I though it would, actually.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Waking up with his face ground into the pavement isn't a feeling that Sawatari Shingo is familiar with. Then again, why _should_ he be familiar with it? His family is _rich_ , he's never had to worry much about getting what he wanted since he just had to ask his father and he'd have it.

…

…

… _Ughh… Papa's gonna make whoever hurt me pay dearly…_

…

…

And boy, is the blue-grey-eyed teen in pain. He can barely twitch his fingers or his toes without his entire torso feeling like it's on _fire_ and he can't do anything but grit and bear it since he doesn't know where he is. All he can see is his own hair covering his eyes. And red. There's a lot of red in his vision and he doesn't like it.

Sawatari groans while he manages to pull himself to a sort of kneeling position. His head is _pounding_ and he feels like he's going to be be sick and he really can't breathe, but he finally gets a grip of what's going on and that _really_ makes him feel sick.

He'd lost to Zarc… he'd tried so hard and just _couldn't reach Yuya_.

The thought makes Sawatari reach for the Pendulum for comfort, and finds it isn't around his neck.

…

…

… _I can't have lost it!…_

…

…

He finds it a moment later, several feet away from him, lying right next to Crow. And the orange-haired young man isn't moving. "Crow!" Sawatari shouts, alarmed, and then crawls over there. Standing, much less walking, is too much of an effort. His stomach in particular hurts so much and he's not sure why. "Crow, are you—oh God."

He says nothing else because his question is answered the moment he realizes that Crow's neck is twisted far too much. He sits there and stares. Doubles over, but doesn't throw up. He musters up enough courage to close Crow's eyes in respect, grabs the Pendulum, and inches away into a wall.

…

…

… _Oh God… everything's all wrong…_

…

…

Sawatari coughs, and finds blood on his hand when he draws it back. Staring further down at himself, he's surprised he's been moving around all this time. A piece of metal is sticking out of his gut; something from that _fall_. He stares at it. Just stares. He knows there's no way he can get to a hospital in time to deal with something like this.

…

…

… _I'm gonna die just like the others…_

…

…

He holds the Pendulum to his chest, and that's when the tears start falling. Sora, Shun, and Gongenzaka—along with Edo, Kaito, and Jack—all poured their feelings into this. Sawatari and Crow had too, but they've failed and Yuya is still just as lost inside of Zarc as he was before.

…

…

… _I'm sorry, Gongenzaka… I said I would definitely save Yuya, but I… I just…_

…

…

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an explosion, followed by the ground shaking beneath him. Someone in the distance screams for their father. Sawatari's eyes snap open and he sees that a different section of Academia has collided with the hunk of floating land that Sawatari fell onto. He doesn't know why, but what he _does_ know is that Akaba Reiji is on the other floating island and… he's not doing anything. Just, staring, into the abyss, in shock. It's so unlike Reiji that Sawatari is honestly surprised.

…

…

… _That scream I heard… it was…?_

…

…

That's no good. Reiji has already joined the Duel, if he doesn't make a move it's an automatic forfeit, and that would make all their efforts to free Yuya be for _nothing_. Sawatari drags in as much of a breath as he can, and shouts. "Oi! Akaba Reiji!"

The leader of the Lancers doesn't look up, and Sawatari curses under his breath, one hand going to the metal in his stomach. He has to move to get Reiji's attention, and moving means _pain_ , well, _more_ pain than just sitting here.

He lets out a breath, grits his teeth, and struggles to his feet, using the wall as leverage until he can't anymore. His steps are slow and pained, but he takes them anyways, crossing to the edge of the island he's on before he collapses again. That's as far as he needed to go, so he stays down, but looks up. "Oi! Reiji! You can't just sit there feeling sorry for yourself!"

That gets the young man's attention. He sees Sawatari sprawled out on the ground, slowly bleeding out, and jumps down from the edge of the castle walls, using the Action Field's platforms as steps. "Sawatari…" Reiji shakes his head, pushing his glasses up with one hand. He doesn't say anything else.

…

…

… _I guess he_ wasn't _prepared for everything…_

…

…

Sawatari grabs one of Reiji's hands and makes him take Yuya's Pendulum, just like Gongenzaka had passed it to him. "Look, you can't—you can't blame yourself for all of this happening. It's not your fault. We—we all chose this ourselves."

Reiji looks away, but he doesn't let go of the Pendulum. Sawatari doesn't need to force it to stay in his hands.

"Reiji, it's up to you now. Yuya is _absolutely_ inside Zarc, you _better_ pull him out of that monster," Sawatari says. His own voice sounds distant. It's weird, and he definitely doesn't like it. "Reiji…?"

"I understand, Sawatari. You can… rest. I'll definitely save Yuya."

"You better…" Sawatari smiles and rests his head back. He doesn't remember rolling onto his back, but that's the position he's in now. He can trust Reiji to do it even though they've all failed until now.

…

…

… _Huh… I feel… funny…_

…

…

He doesn't hurt anymore. He actually shivers. Cold. It's cold. When did it get cold?

…

…

… _Papa… Papa, where…_

…

…

… _where…_

…

…

* * *

 **A/N: Hnnnnnnngh but this means Reiji's chapter is next. Can, can I just skip his and go to the bonus chapter? Please…?**

…

 **Ughhhh, fine… Reiji's is next… although there** _ **is**_ **going to be a chapter after his. Possibly two. Depends on how my muses are feeling.**

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. I would've made Sawatari slightly less annoying if I did.)**_


	6. Akaba Reiji

**A/N: Welp, after all that talk about wanting to skip this chapter or stall a ton before it, this chapter ended up coming out extremely fast. I blame finally getting around to finishing** _ **Occultic;Nine**_ **, which had some references to the feelsier side of** _ **Steins;Gate**_ **and, well, my muses get inspired by** _ **everything**_ **.**

 ***Takes a deep breath***

 **So. This chapter is more than likely going to be the saddest one of this story if not the runner-up (the bonus chapter(s) might be sadder). Still, the point stands, and you should probably have a tissue box ready.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

" _At the end, I will nail your coffin with my own hand. I attack D/D Savant Schrödinger!"_

Akaba Reiji falls to his knees the moment he realizes there are no other options left for him. After _everything_ that's happened, after all of his Lancers sacrificed their _lives_ —something he had _never_ imagined, even in his darkest thoughts—after his own _father_ died… it's all for _nothing_. Nothing, nothing, nothing, _nothing_. He couldn't save Yuya like he promised, their deaths were all in vain, he _lost_.

…

…

… _I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed… I'm sorry everyone, but I_ failed…

…

…

" _NII-SAMA!"_

Reiji's head shoots up, eyes wide in alarm as he turns and sees Reira running towards him. He's close—too close—and Zarc's attack is right on the edges of his vision. He knows if he doesn't do something, Reira will get caught in the blast. That _absolutely_ can't happen—he's lost _enough_ already, he can't lose his little brother. So he does the only thing he can think of—scrambles to his feet in a mad rush and throws himself on top of the boy.

They hit the roof right when the attack hits.

…

…

…

…

…

… _Nn…_

…

…

…

…

…

" _Nii-sama! Nii-sama!"_

" _Reira-dono, there is nothing you can do for Reiji-dono…"_

" _N-No! Nii-sama…! W-Wake up! Y-You_ can't _die!"_

…

…

… _Reira…_

…

…

… _Tsukikage…_

…

…

Reiji's hand twitches, and in the next second he is aware of just how… _numb_ he feels. Other than that little bit of movement, all he feels are pins and needles all over or absolutely nothing at all. _Nothing_. It's a… curious feeling, and one he doesn't like. He opens his eyes next, only to find that all he can see is a blur—his glasses are gone, likely smashed to pieces from that attack. He can, however, tell that Reira is in front of him, being held back by Tsukikage and—he's not sure who the girl is, but she's there.

"Nii-sama!" Reira cries, slipping out of their grasp and running to him. It's when Reira throws his arms around him that Reiji realizes two things: first, that he has been propped against a wall, and second, that he can't feel Reira at all. He knows that his brother is right here, he can see and hear him, but he can't _feel_ him at all. "Nii-sama, don't leave me…!"

"Reira," he chokes out, unaware that his throat had been clogged. He coughs and sees red. "Reira, I'm right here." Reiji finds he can't move his arms much, so the best he can do to comfort his brother is move one of them into an awkward sort of hug. It only makes Reira cry even louder, a sound that Reiji wants nothing more than to…

…more than to…

…

" _Reiji-dono,"_ Tsukikage's voice cuts through the haze, and Reiji's eyes snap back open.

From the tightness in his chest and throat, he's almost certain he was about to die just then.

"I'm here," he murmurs, repeating what he'd said only a few moments ago. His jaw feels sluggish. "I'm here," he repeats, then adds, "It's alright, Tsukikage. Thank you… for… for being an ever-loyal friend…"

"Friend?" Tsukikage says, the idea foreign on his tongue.

Yes, friend. But Reiji can't explain it—that there is no reason why they _shouldn't_ be friends—because his words have caused Reira to grip his clothes tighter and _scream_. "Nii-sama, don't talk like that! Y-You're not gonna— _you have to be okay_!"

The sound of his brother's sobs _hurts_ as he remembers the moment, a year ago, when he first began seeing Reira as a _person_ , much less his _brother_ , rather than a tool. He'd been crying just like this, scared by a thunderstorm and nigh-inconsolable. In fact, the only way he'd been able to calm Reira down had been… " _Semaru boush-shitsu_ …" he sings softly, having to stop after only two words to cough. But he has to keep singing, so he drags in an unsteady breath and continues, " _Rangyoku awaku_ —" More coughing, and more red across his vision. " _H-Hi-ka-ri_ —"

"Nii-sama, _stop_!" Reira pleads. "You're _hurting_ yourself!"

…

…

… _I just wanted… to calm you down…_

…

…

"Sorry, Reira," he mutters. "I… I've been… a horrible brother… I can't even finish the song for you…"

Reira fervently shakes his head. "That's not true! You—you've been the _best_ brother! And—and—you can—you can finish the song later! You're _going_ to be okay!"

…

…

… _Oh Reira…_

…

…

" _Hikari michite_ ," a voice suddenly sings. A girl. The one who had been trying to hold Reira back a few minutes ago—by her voice, Reiji realizes that she's _Yuzu_ , but _how_? " _Hatenu reimei, anata o hitori omou_ ," she finishes, her voice cracking on the last note. The rest of the verse Reiji had been trying to sing. "That song… my father used to, he used to try to sing that for me when I was little," Yuzu says.

…

…

… _How strange… so did mine…_

…

…

 _How_ Yuzu is here doesn't matter. He knows that she is the only one who can reach Yuya now—he _knows_ that Yuya will answer if she's the one calling for him. "Yuzu, you… you have to… you can do it. You're the one that can save Yuya." He moves his arm a bit, and finds that even after everything, he's still tightly gripping the Pendulum—he can't even feel it in his hand, just like he still can't feel Reira, but he can see the vague outline of it through the red splotches across his vision. He wills his arm to move up. "If it's you, he'll listen. I-I've seen how much you mean to him."

Yuzu doesn't answer him, but the Pendulum falls out of his hand as his arm drops back down. He can't will up any more strength to move it again.

…

…

… _I'm… I'm really… dying…_

…

…

Reira's voice is distant yet frantic now. " _Ni—stay—wake—"_

…

…

… _I'm so tired…_

…

…

Deep in his mind, Reiji knows he shouldn't shut his eyes. He can't fall asleep, he doesn't want to die.

Everything goes dark and he _panics_. Blinking does him no good. His heart pounds painfully in his throat. "Reira? Tsukikage? Yuzu? Where—where did you go?" He knows they can't have gone far, but—but he can't _see_ them, he's alone and dying and _why did they leave?!_

He doesn't hear an answer.

…

…

… _Why…?_

…

…

… _I've been abandoned yet again…_

…

…

… _Of course…_

…

…

… _Reira… Mother… Father… and everyone else…_

…

…

… _Wherever you are… I'm…_

…

…

… _Sorry…_

…

…

* * *

 **A/N: Error 404 - Shimmering-Sky not found.**


	7. Akaba Ray

**A/N: Hey-o~! Here comes the first bonus chapter! And, well, you guys get to see it go even more AU than everything already has in this story. As in Ray has her own body back. And my muses are going with a very different take on her character than what anyone usually does.**

 **If this doesn't sound like your cup of tea, feel free to consider the previous chapter the end of the story and leave now.**

 **This should still be interesting, although this chapter isn't particularly… sad until maybe the very end. The next one will be sad, though.** _ **Definitely**_ **the next one.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Ray stares at the Pendulum, still at her feet where her brother had dropped it. Her hand hovers over it but doesn't touch it—she can't help but feel that she isn't _worthy_ to hold such an object. Reiji had begged _Yuzu_ to take it and be the one to save Yuya, but she is _Ray_. How can she carry a weight like that, how can she carry the wishes of people she doesn't know— _(but she does)_ —how can she promise to save someone when it would mean accepting that both she and Zarc are _no longer real_?

In the end, she does not pick up the Pendulum. She swallows up her emotions—shoves aside the overwhelming grief of her fragments—and turns to face Zarc. He wears the face of _Yuya_ , cracked and marred by grey scales, the influence of his dragons brought to life, but his eyes are that same eerie yellow that had been the last thing she saw before her bracelets had separated the world into four. He is _hideous_ in that form—and yet, she can still see the boy he was before the darkness had tainted him, the Zarc that had lived and _breathed_ for making everyone smile.

"Zarc… I'm going to end this, now," she says, taking the Life Point penalty for interfering in the Duel.

" _ **Oh? What can you do?"**_ he snarls at her. " _ **You don't have the four cards anymore! Your father dared to stand up to me and**_ **FAILED** _ **!"**_

She flinches at his words—she knew her father had taken the cards, and _knew_ he must have failed for Zarc to still be here, but the confirmation _hurts_. Her father had been the only person she had left… and now he is gone.

" _ **As I thought, you're**_ **WEAK** _ **!"**_ Zarc shouts. " _ **You're just like all of the**_ **WORMS** _**I've crushed today! You are**_ **NOTHING** _ **!"**_

…

…

… _He's right… but…_

…

…

"You should know, Zarc… if you try to destroy the world, I will protect it no matter what! For the sake of those who have given me the time I needed to revive…" She puts her hand on her Deck; a movement that feels like she hasn't done in forever and one that she feels like she's done so recent. The feeling is beyond unnerving, but she can't focus on that. "My turn!"

She draws just the card she needs; _Transmigrating Life Force_. She uses it and the four cards are hers again while Zarc curses at her—he knows exactly what she is going to do now, and she does, activating each one in succession. The bracelets return on her wrist, but they aren't going to split the world again, at least not yet.

" _ **Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"**_ Zarc howls. " _ **I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"**_

But despite his words, he can't stop the destruction of his dragons, nor the damage he takes. He's forced down to her level now, with only a thousand Life Points left. Some of the scales marring his face are starting to peel off while he kneels there, punching the ground in frustration.

"It's not fair…!" he says, hands on either side of his head like he was fighting off a headache. "I grew _strong_ like everyone _wanted_ … I grew _strong_ , but I was _alone_ … _alone_ , except for my _dragons_ … and now you've _taken_ them from me _AGAIN_!" At that, his head snaps up, eyes blazing yellow, and he stands back up, hunched over in a mad rage. " _I WILL NOT L—"_

Ray doesn't here the rest of what he says because all of a sudden her head explodes in pain and that's all she can focus on because the pain is _beyond_ imaginable and _why does it hurt so much?!_

" _I want to talk to Yuya!"_

Her breath catches in her throat as she recognizes the voice—her own, but not—Yuzu. _Yuzu_ , the girl she doesn't want to admit exists, but—but…!

" _Please, Yuto needs my help!"_

Ruri's pleading voice this time. Ray covers her ears and _cries_. They're not real, they're not real, they're not real!

" _I have so much to say to Yugo!"_

Rin's voice rings loud and clear in Ray's mind and she falls to her knees.

"… _I don't know Yuri that well… but at least let them speak!"_

Ray drops her hands away from her ears and stares, sadly, at the ground.

…

…

… _I'm really just, lying to myself…_

…

…

And who is she even kidding with her own lies? This world is no longer hers or Zarc's— _their_ world is long dead and gone and not even the Dimensions fusing again will change that. To insist that the four girls inside of her aren't real in the face of that? Ray shakes her head and stands up. Zarc is still right there, a deranged sneer on his face that sours even more now that he sees her getting up. "Zarc!" she says. "No—Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri! Listen to what we have to say!"

The mention of those names causes Zarc's eyes to bulge out. "What are you— _those boys aren't_ —I am _ZARC_! Those _boys_ no longer—"

Ray smiles, and allows her conscience to slip away.

…

…

… _I hope my brother is right… and that you four… can do it…_

…

…

Ray can't hear what they say, but she can _feel_ the power behind their words, feel just how strongly they want to save their friends that are inside Zarc… and she also feels the sorrow they're trying to hold back while they speak. All four of them are _suffering_ from what Zarc has done—they've lost their other precious friends. Their heartfelt appeal to the four boys isn't just because they care so much about them—they're _all they have left_.

Ray knows just how that feels. Her father had been all _she_ had left when she stole the cards from him, stolen the _burden_ from him, and now he's gone. _She_ has nothing left… but at least _they_ can.

…

…

… _Yes, I believe in all four of you…_

…

…

All of a sudden, she's thrust back into control of her own body in a move that has her heart racing and her chest tight. The girls—they've said all they can, and now they want _her_ to finish the Duel. She doesn't know how, but Zarc has brought back the four dragons—not the servants corrupted by their own anger, but the four originals, hurting just like Zarc, at everything that's happened.

It's just what she needs to win.

Zarc looks up at her. His eyes aren't glowing anymore, and the lack of light seems to leave a certain _deadness_ in them.

"Please, Ray. End this," he begs.

* * *

 **A/N: I think you can all see where the next bonus chapter is going.**

… **Out of curiosity though, how many of you would like to see a sort of epilogue after all of this, like, focusing on characters such as Yoko and Himika and how they're all coping after all of this? Maybe as a separate story entirely, so I can dedicate a full-length chapter to each character? It'll certainly be something different for me to write, but I'm sure I can pull something off.**

 **Thanks again for reading this, and I hope you'll leave a review!**

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V, otherwise we would be getting a proper ending to the show, not this rushed to all heck one that completely ignores the Bracelet Girls and Yu-Boys that aren't Yuya.)**_


	8. Zarc

**A/N: HERE IT IS GUYS, THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND MY MUSES ARE PULLING ALL OF THE STOPS.**

… **Well, not** _ **all**_ **of them. There's no super sad singing like in Reiji's chapter. But there are** _ **other**_ **stops in this one. Lots of them. Including some really dark themes that aren't for the faint of heart.**

 **Special thanks to Donjusticia for looking this over and making a few suggestions. I'm thankful for the response of "STOP IT SKY! STOP IT! PUT DOWN THE ANGSTY ENDING! PUT IT DOWN NOW!"**

 **Yes. That was a legitimate response I received from him when I showed him everything until the very last part of the chapter. So, yeah.** _ **Major**_ **feels ahead.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

…

…

… _Odd-Eyes…? Dark Rebellion…? Clear Wing…? Starve Venom…? Where… where are you guys…?_

…

…

There is no answer from the darkness around him. For the first time in _years_ , Zarc is experiencing complete and utter _silence_. No longer does he hear his dragons' whispers, encouraging him, pushing him on, reminding him why he fights. Their anger fueled his own—who is he without it? The _silence_ , he _hates_ it. _Silence_ means he's _alone_ , but he _can't_ be alone. He _can't_ be. His dragons—they—they wouldn't—

…

…

… _P-Please don't leave me…_

…

…

He opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees are the lavender-blue eyes of Ray staring back at him.

…

…

… _Ray? But I…_

…

…

She helps him to a sitting position with a sad smile on her face. "I did it, just like you asked, Zarc," she says quietly. There are tear marks on her face that he wants to wipe away, but can't bring himself to. He's not even sure what she's talking about—what he'd asked her to do. "I'm just, glad we're able to… to talk, before the end."

Her bracelets are shining as they speak, no doubt working to split them both apart again. Is that why his dragons are gone? But, no, that can't be right, even when he was split apart the first time, the dragons never left—their voices just grew dim, almost too quiet for him to hear.

…

…

… _Why can't I hear them…?_

…

…

Zarc manages to look away from the shining bracelets, causing his attention to be drawn to something else entirely. "Ray, you're… you're hurt," he says, staring at the red splatter across her tights and dress. _He'd_ done that. _He_ had hurt her. He stares at his hands and can't remember why he would hurt Ray. Had he been angry?

…Yes, that was it, but… he can't for the life of him remember why.

…

…

… _Nothing makes sense anymore…_

…

…

"H-Huh?" Ray looks down at herself, and a flicker of realization runs across her face as her eyes narrow. "Oh. This—this isn't my blood."

"It's not? Then whose—"

He cuts himself off because he _knows_. He _remembers_ exactly what he had done as the Supreme King Dragon. The chaos, the death, the destruction, _all of it_ , in detail, all _his_ doing. The thought makes him double over. He—he killed so many people… so many… all because of his anger… it has to be a dream. A nightmare.

"Zarc, this isn't—"

Zarc slaps her hand away and shakily stands up. " _Don't touch me,"_ he hisses. He turns away from her stunned face and stares about the destruction he's caused. Stunned, how can she be stunned at this? He's pushed her aside so many times, this is no different. _No different_. His chest tightens so much he can hardly breathe. "Don't touch me…" he repeats in a whisper, as he walks away from her so staggeringly it feels like a dream. Because if she touches him, it would make this _real_.

He doesn't want this to be _real_.

He stumbles around almost blindly, his feet carrying him to one of the boys he defeated—no, _murdered_. The one that had sparked his twisted desire for entertainment. He doesn't know the boy's name, but the _sight_ and _smell_ of the dried blood on his lips and underneath him makes Zarc take a step back. He doesn't want it to be real.

All at once, the _silence_ breaks.

" _G-GONGENZAKA!"_ Yuya screams—a cry so strong that it escapes Zarc's own lips. A cacophony of raw emotion follows, and Zarc has no options other than giving into it and letting Yuya take control of his body. " _Gongenzaka… no… th-this can't… you can't…"_

Zarc wants to look away and ignore what his fragment is saying. He's not Yuya—this _guilt_ and _sorrow_ isn't his—but it _is_ his, and he doesn't want it to be real.

" _A-And, why are you smiling?"_ Yuya whimpers, tightly clutching the limp arm of his best friend. " _Why… why… why… What have I done…?"_

He can't watch this anymore; Zarc takes back control of his body, leaving Yuya's whimpering confined to the depths of his mind. The _noise_ is uncomfortable, and the dried blood now on his hands even more so. He takes one last look at Gongenzaka's smiling face. _Smiling._ The people in _Zarc's_ world died with _fear_ written on their faces. He can't imagine how someone can die _smiling_ , especially not when…

…

…

… _That… that just means this isn't real…_

…

…

He keeps walking in a daze. This time his feet carry him to the courtyard where the battle started, the bodies of his first two opponents near the edge of it. The ones he called his _snack_. Yuya doesn't react to the sight—he's caught on the death of his best friend, doesn't seem to share Zarc's sentiment that this whole thing isn't real—but _Yuri_ , stoic Yuri, who knew the both of them before they betrayed Academia, is the one to make Zarc avert his eyes with the simple line of, " _They didn't deserve to die."_

…

…

… _Sh-Shut up…! This is just some_ nightmare…

…

…

Leaving the courtyard, he finds himself on another floating island, drawn up to almost level during the course of the Duel. There he sees the second pair that fought him—and the sight, just like Gongenzaka, forces Zarc to give up control again.

" _Shun…"_ Yuto whispers, afraid of speaking any louder. He reaches out, but doesn't dare to actually touch the broken body of his friend. " _Shun… you can't be dead. You, you can't."_ Zarc's fragment pauses, trying to collect himself the best he can. " _The war's finally over… we can go home, and Ruri will be with us. You hear that, Shun? Home! With Ruri! D-Doesn't that sound nice?"_

It's at that moment that Zarc shoves Yuto back—his fragment is about to fall apart even _worse_ than Yuya and Zarc doesn't want to bear witness to it. _Anything_ to ignore how _real_ this really is. It just _has_ to be fake. People don't die _smiling_ , not like this, but Shun is smiling, just like Gongenzaka. _Smiling._

…

…

… _Maybe… …N-No! I know this isn't real and I mean it…!_

…

…

His wandering carries him to a different section of land, and then another, right past the fourth pair of his opponents. Zarc stops by them, only to note that the entertainer— _Sawatari_ , his mind supplies—is _smiling_. _Smiling_. He hates it, hates it, _hates_ it. _Smiles_ are _cruel_ and _selfish_ and _demanding_ and—and—

He's torn away from his thoughts by Ray grabbing his arm. " _Zarc_ ," she says, " _stop_. You don't have to do this, you're _hurting_ yourse—ah—!"

Zarc wrenches his arm out of her grasp and shoves her back, his eyes ablaze. "I _said_ don't _touch_ me!" he hisses, gingerly rubbing the spot where she'd grabbed him. It's becoming increasingly hard to insist that this isn't real, but, he _knows_ it _has_ to be. Just—just something his brain cooked up as a guilt trip, trying to remind him that he's still _human_ no matter what he thinks.

" _Please_ Zarc, I just want to help you!" she insists, trying to grab his arm again. The light from her bracelets is brighter than before—the time for everything to split apart again is near. It _infuriates_ him, the _split_ was what caused him to be saddled with these—these unnecessary emotions his fragments brought with them. But he knows he can't do anything to stop it…

…so instead he runs. He runs to another section of land and realizes he's come almost full circle; he's on a different section of the same island he started on, and now has full view of his final victim. _Akaba Reiji._ And he's not alone— _Akaba Reira_ clings to his brother's body, and a blue-clad ninja watches over them both.

…

…

… _He's not smiling…_

…

…

It's true; unlike the others who had fallen to Zarc's power, Reiji's face is frozen in _pain_ , not unrealistic _happiness_. It's a look that Zarc _expects_ to be on the face of someone whose life was cut short so suddenly… and yet… somehow, it gets to him more than the smiling faces of the other Lancers. It makes it… it makes it feel _real_ and he _doesn't want it to be real_.

"…I'm sorry. He didn't deserve to die," he finds himself muttering, echoing his fragment's earlier words without a thought given to them. "I'm sorry."

The blue-clad ninja doesn't even look up at him, but simply says, "No. He didn't. None of them did…"

Zarc digs his nails into his palms—he knows what the ninja says is true. He knows _all_ of this is reality, but he just won't accept it. He _can't_ and _won't_ because—because—it would mean admitting he's a monster. He's _not_ a monster—he just gave up his emotions to give the crowd what they wanted. He's never had a human friend other than Ray but that doesn't make him a _monster_. Becoming the Supreme King Dragon… that, _that_ was…

Someone suddenly punches him in the leg; the most pathetic punch _ever_ and yet it still gets Zarc's attention. "…Give him back," Reira demands, his voice so shaky that his words are almost unintelligible. The boy's eyes are stained from his tears, but are otherwise completely devoid of emotion. "Give him _back_ ," he repeats, hitting Zarc's leg in another pathetic, mechanical motion. "G-Give me back my brother…" He attempts a third strike, but just collapses before he can do it. "P-Please… Nii-sama…"

Zarc stumbles backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and that boy.

…

…

… _Not real, not real, not real, not real… I-I'm not a monster… Not real, not real, not—_

…

…

Zarc freezes, and slowly lifts foot.

The Pendulum lies on the ground, almost the entirety of the scratched-up crystal covered with dried blood. One of the two pristine silver wings that contain the crystal is completely snapped off, and the other is scuffed and covered in dirt. The string has been snapped and there is a knot where it was haphazardly tied back together, but it's snapped again in a different place.

In a daze, Zarc gingerly bends down and picks the Pendulum up. The crystal is cold to the touch, the lone wing even more so. He holds it to his chest and _cries_. He can't deny it anymore. It's _real_ , it's _all_ real, he really is just a _monster_.

He can still hear the screams of the people in that stadium. How he'd relished in those screams all those years ago. A _monster_. He can still feel that immense power he had. How he'd enjoyed killing and destroying. A _monster_. The faces of all the people he defeated here appear in his mind. A _monster_.

"Zarc, please… please let me help you." Ray's voice calls to him; she sounds so far away, but when Zarc abruptly jerks back to his feet, he sees she's only a few feet away, a hand outstretched to him. The one with her bracelets on it. Bright light cascading down her arm—the sight of it _burns_.

He backs away as far as he can from her, until his feet find the edge of the floating island. One look down and the drop goes down at least a hundred feet to another island. " _No_ ," he insists. His feet are so close to the edge that he'll fall if he tips back anymore. "Don't come any closer! I don't _want_ your _help_!"

Ray freezes, her hands held up as though he was pointing a weapon at her. Her eyes are wide with fear and worry—a look that _sickens_ him. How can she be _worried_ about a _monster_ like him? How can she _want_ to help him?! "But—Zarc—you can't… you… Get away from the ledge. _Please_ ," she pleads. But her words fall on deaf ears.

Zarc doesn't move an inch, other than to look away from her, instead directing his gaze to the island below. A fall from this height will kill him, and yet… and yet, he just can't look away. It would be so easy to just lean back; a punishment befitting of a _monster_ and a _murderer_ like him. He looks back at his hands and sees blood all over them, dripping into a pool around his feet. He blinks and the blood is gone, but the image remains in his mind. He shakes his head. "You can't help me, Ray. I'm nothing but a _monster_. I—" His voice catches in his throat.

…

…

… _I deserve to die…_

…

…

"That's not true!" Ray counters desperately. "You were just a victim of—of human nature!"

That draws a forced chuckle from Zarc. "I'm 'just a victim' now? Just a victim that killed _billions_ and _enjoyed every second of it_? Don't make me laugh. _I_ made those decisions, _I_ could have stopped but I _didn't_ , _I_ am the one that killed all these people for the sake of my own _goddamn enjoyment_. Not some _other_ Zarc."

"That doesn't mean you should _kill yourself_!" Ray shouts back at him. "You can't make up for what you've done if you're _gone_. Don't you _want_ to atone for your sins?"

"And how am I supposed to do _that_?!" he retorts. " _Billions of people_ , Ray, in case you've forgotten. That's whose blood stains my hands. _Billions_. There's nothing I can do to _ever_ make things right…"

She flinches and looks away. Zarc sees she's about to cry—she can't come up with anything to keep him here on this island. In that moment, he wishes things could have been different between them. They had so much—and he'd thrown it all away. No wonder three of his fragments were close with Ray's—it was a second chance for them both. And he _failed_.

…

…

… _I'm… I'm so sorry, Ray…_

…

…

He _almost_ lets himself fall back now, but Ray still has one more thing to say. "…What about those four boys, Zarc? Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. They'll die with you—but what have they done? They still deserve to live even if you don't think so! So just wait—a few more minutes and my bracelets will overpower Arc-V and split the world again. Split _us_ again. Isn't _that_ enough of a punishment for you?"

Zarc closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they are no longer golden, but instead pinkish-purple. " _Who says the four of us have the will to keep living?"_

Ray's eyes flicker in surprise, and turn into a pale shade of green. " _What are you saying, Yuri?!"_ Selena demands.

" _I'm saying,"_ Yuri says, crossing his arms and frowning, " _that my counterparts are convinced that everything is their fault. As for myself, well."_ He shakes his head and chuckles sadly. " _What else is there for someone like me? I don't know how else to live but by carding anyone and anything in my path. I'm a predator with no prey left to hunt."_

" _You can, you can find a new passion!"_ Selena answers him, tone increasingly desperate even though the two barely know each other. " _You're strong—there's so much you can do!"_

Another sad chuckle and the shake of his head. " _No, Selena,_ you _are the strong one. Perhaps, in another life, we could have been rivals. Friends, even. I think… I think I would have liked that. But, not in this life."_

" _Yuri—"_

But Yuri's influence in Zarc's mind is gone—the pinkish-purple eyes are gone, replaced with the greenish-blue of Yugo's. " _He's right, Rin,"_ Yugo says, clenching his fists and shaking. " _I don't wanna agree with that bastard, but he's right. There's—there's nothing left for me either."_

" _Yugo…!"_ Rin gasps, her amber-colored eyes wide. " _How can you say that, you—you idiot! Have you forgotten our dream? We—we're gonna win the Friendship Cup! You and me together… that's what you said—you_ promised _!"_ She's crying now and the sight _breaks_ Zarc's heart. Or is it Yugo's? He doesn't know anymore. " _Please, Yugo… don't leave me all alone…"_

" _I—I know! I don't_ want _to, Rin! But…"_ Yugo lowers his head and sighs. "… _I killed Jack Atlas, Rin. Jack Atlas. The_ King _! Beating him together—that was part of our dream, and now it's_ never _gonna come true! He's_ gone _and it's_ all my fault _!"_

" _That's not—"_

" _Stop, Rin. Just stop,"_ he says, cutting her off. " _I'm not the Yugo you know anymore. I—I'm a part of Zarc. Everything he's done, I've done too. Stop ignoring the truth, or—or_ you're _the idiot!"_ He realizes what he said and clamps a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. " _I… I mean… just…"_ Yugo screams in frustration. " _It's not_ fair _! I don't want to die, I don't want to leave_ you _, but—but I—I can't live with myself, knowing what I've done."_

" _Yugo, please. Please…"_

" _So I'm sorry, Rin. I finally found you again, and—and it's already time to say goodbye."_ Yugo's crying now as he forces one last cheeky grin for his only friend in any of the dimensions. " _You keep going for me, alright Rin? You're the most amazing person ever and, and… just… please don't cry… Promise?"_

" _Yugo!"_

But the influence of the boy from Synchro is gone; the blue-green eyes replaced by grey ones. Grey ones that are hardened, not overflowing with emotion like Yugo's were. "… _I guess it's, my turn for goodbyes,"_ Yuto says, almost monotone, as he locks gazes with the girl's now-pink eyes. " _Ruri—"_

" _Don't. Don't you_ dare _,"_ Ruri says, interrupting him so forcefully even though she's already crying. " _You're_ not _leaving me, Yuto. We can finally be at peace. We—we can finally go home together. I won't accept anything else."_

Yuto lets out a sad laugh, reminiscent of one of Yuri's mournful chuckles. " _I wish I could, Ruri. I wish I could."_

" _You_ can _!"_ she retorts desperately. She lowers her arms because all this time, they'd been raised, and instead stretches out her hand to him. " _You just have to take my hand, and—and everything will be alright."_

He shakes his head. " _But it won't, Ruri. You don't have to lie to me when I know the truth. I know you're just trying to put on a brave face for me. I killed Kaito, and I—I killed Shun. I killed your_ brother _. My best friend."_ The thought makes him cover his eyes with one hand. " _After everything we've been through… crossing dimensions together to find you… and now I've killed him. We can't go home together ever again…"_ He lowers his hand and locks eyes with her again. "… _so how can you say everything will be alright?"_

" _Because… because…"_ Ruri curls her hand over her chest and looks away. "… _I don't know. But I can't lose you too, Yuto! Stay with me—_ please _!"_

" _I'm sorry, Ruri. I can't."_ He smiles for her one last time. _"I'll never forget the times we spent together. Remembering those happier days, that was what kept me going through the war. So, thank you, Ruri. Thank you for giving my life meaning."_

" _Yuto, don't!"_

But his eyes are gone; they're Yuya's red ones now. He stares at her for several long moments before he just looks away in shame… and lets himself fall backwards without a word. Zarc accepts the decision—it's already been far too long, if he talks any more then Ray will have what _she_ wants.

…

…

… _I'm so, so sorry, Yuzu…_

…

…

" _YUYA YOU IDIOT!"_

The boy's red eyes snap right back open in surprise. He's dangling over the edge and now that he actually _sees_ the drop he's not so sure he actually wants to fall—even if he _knows_ he has to die. He attempts to swallow his fear—it feels like swallowing a _brick_ —and looks up. Yuzu's bright blue eyes are _furiously_ staring at him while she clings to one of his wrists, her body half off of the building. " _Y-Yuzu, what are you doing?"_

" _What do you_ think _?!"_ she spits back. " _There is no_ way _I'm letting you go through with this, and you know it. You mean way too much to me…"_ After that, her expression softens, but her grip does not. " _Y-You aren't leaving me like this. We're going home_ together _! That's what you_ promised _! You promised that you would bring me home… and, and you'd create a world where everyone can smile. But now you're just giving up?!"_

" _A world of smiles…"_ Yuya remembers what she's talking about: the letter that Tsukikage snuck to her during the Friendship Cup. He'd made so many bold promises in that letter. A world of smiles. Didn't he know that's impossible? "… _No, Yuzu. I said we'd all go home together—how can we do that when they're all_ dead _? And it's all my fault…"_

" _But Yuya—"_

The ruined Pendulum is still in his hand that Yuzu isn't clinging to, so he holds it up by the string in order for her to see what has happened to it. " _Look at it, Yuzu! Look at it! This is what I've done! Everyone—they poured their hearts into this—and all I did was kill them…"_

" _Y-Yuya…!"_ She gasps at the sight and her grip loosens, enough to drop him a few inches before she renews her grip, still staring at the Pendulum. "… _Then—just—think about your parents, Yuya! Them, and Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya! You want me to let you go? Then what am I supposed to tell them?! I-I'm_ not _letting you die!"_

While Yuya quiets down and thinks about it, Zarc does the same. He'd grown up in an orphanage, and seeing other kids with their families had always hurt. Even Ray, who only had her father… he was jealous because at least she _had_ someone. _That_ was why Yuya had become Sakaki Yusho's son—because Zarc had so desperately wanted a family of his own. He knows that Yuya doesn't want to give that up— _he_ doesn't want to give that up either—but it's too late to change his mind.

" _You—you tell them that, that I'm gonna miss them,"_ Yuya says. At last he's started crying, the tears freely streaming down his face. " _Tell Mom and Dad that I… I love them. And… and tell Dad I'm sorry for, for abandoning my Entertainment Dueling. Maybe if I hadn't, I could've stopped all of this, and no one would have to die. And—and—it's up to you to keep everyone smiling now. Okay, Yuzu?"_

Her tears drip onto his face when she tries to blink them away. " _No, Yuya, it's_ not ' _okay'! It will never_ be _okay with—without you!"_

" _I'm sure you'll find a way."_

" _But I don't_ want _to find a way!"_ she screams, her tears dripping faster and mixing with Yuya's own. " _I don't want to go home if_ you're _not with me!"_

" _But you_ will _, I_ know _you will,"_ Yuya replies with a smile on his face. " _You've always been stronger than me, Yuzu. That's why I know I can trust you with this."_

The sobs racking her body are loosening her death grip on his wrist. Almost… almost…

" _I'll never forgive you, Yuya,"_ she says. " _I'll hate you with everything I have until I die."_

Yuya closes his eyes and shakes his head. " _You and I both know that's not happening, Yuzu."_

" _I—but I—"_

" _And stop crying, Yuzu. It doesn't suit you. You should be… smiling… 'cause there's nothing better than your smile."_ He offers up his own smile after he finishes that statement, hoping to get one from her. One last time. " _Please, Yuzu? I just… I just want to see you smile one last time…"_

Yuzu looks so pained, but she manages to force herself to smile for a split second.

Even though it was so brief, it's enough for Yuya. " _Thank you…"_

And with that, Zarc regains control of his body. He wants to wipe away his tears—he's done crying—but in this position, he really can't. "So, Ray. Even my four fragments don't want to be saved. You still going to try?"

As if to emphasize her answer, she tightens her grip again. "Zarc, I told you, _I'm not letting you die_!"

"I know. Which is why… I'm sorry about this," he replies, before throwing the broken Pendulum right at her face.

Instincts take over at the sight, and she catches it with both hands. She doesn't realize what she's done until he's already gone.

Zarc falls with his eyes shut and a smile on his face. Finally, he can be at peace. And Ray…

…

…

… _She doesn't have anything to worry about. She's a hero now. Everyone loves a hero… not a_ monster…

…

…

For the first time ever, Zarc welcomes the _silence_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hnnnnnnnnnngh. I swear I didn't mean for this chapter to get so long, but it just kept going and going and I couldn't stop until this spot.**

 **The epilogue thing I mentioned at the end of last chapter is going to be a separate story at some point in the future, but for now, this is the end of "It's Up to You". Thanks so much for sticking with this story the whole time!**

* * *

 _ **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, otherwise the entire last arc of it would be playing out in an INFINITELY better way.)**_


End file.
